He loves you babe
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Kristoff's thought process right before his line "I love you babe" in Frozen Fever. Follows Canon. Kristanna


It had been sort of Elsa's idea, that he had agreed to, because who knew better about love than his darling Anna? And if she had never had a real loving birthday before, except the ones she had spent outside Elsa's room, then she should get one.

Well, if he were being honest, almost everyone knew more about love than Anna, he knew more about love than Anna and all he had grown with was a pair of rocks and a pet, for heaven's sake.

The truth was, as much as Anna thought of herself as a love expert. - And he laughed, a warm laugh, not as pleasant to the ear as Anna's bubbly one, but warm nevertheless - She just wasn't.

But her spontaneity was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. That and the fact that she was dedicated to the things she loved.

Anna might have looked like someone who was silly, with a head always in the clouds. But Kristoff loved her for who she was. And when she set a goal in mind...nobody, but nobody would dare put itself in her way. At least if they valued their sanity and well being.

And even if he wasn't as loved as much as she loved her sister. - Really it was hard to, when those two were as close as keen could be ever since they had gotten themselves together. - He still felt very much loved.

So he wasn't doing this only because his position could be easily replaced by the queen at any time. Though might people assume correctly that he was just kept around do to being the boyfriend of Anna.

Really even if she were a poor orphan from the middle of nowhere he'd still have fallen for her. She was able to live off of his position thanks to whom she was related to was just a bonus. A perk he didn't care about. Sure it was nice, but he was used to do the hard work, he'd care for Anna whatever happened.

Whenever Kristoff thought back to that hair like sunlight, those intense eyes, those freckled cheeks, those chocolate tasting lips...He felt himself being pulled out of whatever harsh difficulty he was.

Kristoff had had a rough childhood. - He was loved, of that he had no doubt. - In fact he was very much so. So so loved that he kind of felt sorry for Anna and Elsa when he had heard their story. But that didn't mean he was spoiled. No, he had started working as soon as he could to support him and his pet, Sven.

Kristoff was a mountain man, of rough manners, strong, but crass, and while Anna hadn't forced him to change anything, nor his mannerisms, nor his appearance. Saying "I like you just the way you are." - Something which Kristoff had appreciated. - He just wasn't sure if he was worth the amount of love and dedication she put into him. Anna was a fountain of infinite love, she had a kind word to any feeling bad and a beating heart big enough for anyone, But the amount of love she dedicated to the blabbering mountain man...it was crazy.

He was after all...just that, an akward, good for nothing man. And while Anna had assured him he was so much more. - She could see beyond the outer layer of blonde hair and warm clothing, though not through his skin thankfully. - and she said she was thankful for what he was and what he had done.

A few months back Anna had needed him and he had provided, it was an intense story with an attempted murder even, but he hadn't really contributed much. - It had been Anna that had managed to save both herself and her sister. - but she had told him something which had stuck to him to this (rather short) day.

"I don't care if you didn't save me, you came back and that's what's important." - She had called him brave, she had called him loyal. Really he was only doing what felt right to him.

And neither had realised the had fallen for one another. They had started a relationship, slowly, avoiding marrying in the third day of their meeting, and it had led to this.

There was no one who worked harder on this party than her sister, Elsa. But Kristoff wasn't too far behind. Though his current task wasn't the most glamorous of tasks. - Avoid the cake from being eaten. - It was proving to be a tricky one. After all the queen was sick and the effects were becoming more and more obvious as time went on.

Shenanigans. - Kristoff didn't particularly care for them. But living with this amazing family they were was trying to be careful, the cake was to be kept intact.

He could hear the music muffled by the distance. Elsa had gone all the way to provide a hullabaloo of a party to Anna even if it costed her her health.

Kristoff wasn't the very best singer in the world, in fact he wasn't even an average singer, but he knew what he was going to say. Every time the queen sneezed his job got a little bit harder, and he wasn't liking it all that much, but he'd do it so Anna would get a nice birthday present.

They were approaching him and holy crap was Elsa drunk or what? No - Kristoff realised. - Just extremely tired. She had put her whole into organising this party, even neglecting her own health. This was the result.

This was it, Anna was showing he joined in the screams of surprise.

And now he had to say it, it was genial, it was short, it was poignant, it was going to be sung, good voice or not.

"I love you babe"

And it was true, he really, really, loved her.


End file.
